tere sang yaara khush rang bhara
by viru's angel
Summary: a bday gift to someone special who is really important in my life . loves u lods just peen in guys .


**hello guys I m here with a story**

 **for someone special who is really**

 **close to my heart that isis none other then**

 **aisha my cutipie my little sis**

 **today is a very special day for her yes**

 **its her bday.**

 **wish u a very very happy bday aishu**

 **love u lods and I can't explain ur value**

 **in** **my life here** **is ur bday gift**

 **hope u like it.**

here aishvin is married aisha love kavin a lot bt kavin don't.

kavin marriage with aisha bcoz of his bro and bhabhi

aisha was sis of his bhabhi.

in a house

a beautiful girl is sleeping she heard

some noise from outside .she got up and moveout . and found

darkness in hall. she turn on lights and shocked to see hall

was beautifully decorated by rose pattles and ballons.a cake

was placed there written happy bday. she was shocked

tbhi piche se awaz aati h - don't be shock

ye sb mene kiya h tumhare liye. she looked at him confused

he say aisha I know mene ab tk tumhare sath bahut galat kiya

ye jante hue bhi ki tum mujhse bahut pyaar krti ho phir bhi mene

kbhi tumhe wo haq nhi diya bt now I m know that meri life me

tum kitni important ho. I know I hurt u alot plzzz forgive me

and me tumse or bhi kuch kahna chahta sit on his knee

and said I love u aisha.I love u alot I jst can't say how much I

love u .aisha had tears in her eyes and was can't able to say

anything . kavin

said -aisha kuch to bolo . she make him stand

and hugged him tightly and say I love u too kavin.I love u a lot

kavin made her separate and looked in her eyes.

he led her to cake and aisha smile .she cut the cake and feed

him he too feed her. he found tears in her eyes he asked

her -kya hua aisha tum ro kyu rhi ho. aisha said I m missing di

hr sal sbse phle wo hi mujhe bday wish krti h bt is bar to wo

mere sath bhi ni he said- don't worry bhai or bhabhi

jald hi apne mission se vaps aajayenge .aisha smiled

and nooded.

kavin said naughtly - ab kya kiya jaye aisha blushed and downed

her gaze.

he smiled and moved close to her wrapped his

arms around her and pulled her towards himself with this she crashed

with his chest and closed her eyes kavin kissed her forhead

and then her eyes,her cheeks and started kissing her neck.

Aisha started shivering .kavin now blocked herher lips . she was

shocked bt responded after few seconds . they broke after

15 minute . they were breathing heavily. kavin picked her

in his arms amd moved towards their room close door with

leg and spent their night with each other.( haaye someone is blushing

badly go and check ur cheeks)

next morning

aishvin was sleeping peacefully in each others

woke up with phone saw caller I'd and smiled

it was her sister in law Palak .she picked up call and say

hello" happy bday aisha bhabhi" Palak said . aisha said thanx

Palak asked her for shopping at which aisha said yes . they talk

for few min. then she make kavin wake up moved to washroom.

after getting ready.

aishvin moved towards buero. all wished her bday and

then they all moved towards their work. aisha got half day so Palak took

her to shopping they come home at evening .aisha moved first inside

house. she opened door and surprised to see all team there and house

was beautifully looked at hall all wished her bday again

she said - in sb ki kya jrurat thi. . palak said naughtly - kyu tujhe surprise dene

ka haq sirf bhai ka h .aisha blushed bt control herself and said to Priti

tu ajkl kuch jyada ni bolne lgi . palak said - na to mene kya bola.

acha ab chal ready hoja after few minute she came down .kavin

lost in her.

she was wearing a red gown with

slight mackup,matching earing and heels.

kavin looked at her and lost in her .

dushyant saw him like that and smiled and then

coughed fakely with that kavin come back in his sences and blushed

bt still aisha was sad .dushu asked kya hua aish itni upset kyu h

aisha said -mene di k bina kbhi apna bday celebrate ni kiya

or aj wo ni h tbhi piche se ek awaz aati h - kisne kaha tu mere

bina bday celebrate kregi . she turned and found her di and jiju there.

virat was kavin 's bro and anni was his wife and aisha' s sister .

aisha hugged her sis .anni to hugged her. and wished her bday

virat said - sali sahiba hum bhi yahi h .aisha smiled and moved to virat

and said- how could I forget u jiju .virat to wished her both moved

to their room for freshed up.

in vini room

anni was getting ready and after get ready she was applying medicine

on her wound on her feet and placed bandage .at the same time aisha

entered in room .she hurriedly moved to anni and said - di ye kya hua

anni said- aisha kuch ni bs choti so chot h don't worry Abhi thik h.

chalo bahr chalte h . bt aisha was still there so anni said chalo aishu

sb wait kr rhe said - di ap thik to ho smiled on her concern

and said - don't worry babu I m chalo vrna sb yaha aa jayenge.

and both moved cut cake and feed all .all were enjoying and chatting.

kavin moved to dance floor and start singing.

tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

tu raat diwani

me zard sitara.

aisha smiled and moved to dance floor.

kavin extend his hand for dancing .aisha

happily accepted and start dancing.

o karam khudaya hai

mujhe tumse milaya hai

tumpe marke hi toh

mujhe jeena aaya h

kavin twirls her around

o tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

tu raat diwani

me zard sitara

o tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

main tera ho jaun

Jo tu krde ishara

kabhi kisi bhi gali main jaun main

Teri Khushbu se takraun me

har rat Jo aata h mujhe

wo khwab tu

tera mera milna dastoor hai

tere hone se mujhme noor hai

main hoon soona sa ek aasmaan

mehtaab tu

o karam khudaya hai

tujhe mene Jo paaya h

tujhpe marke hi toh

mujhe jeena aaya hai

o tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

tu raat diwani

me zard sitara

o tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

tere bin ab toh

na jeena ganvara

Maine chhode hai baaki saare rastein

bas aaya hu tere pass me

mere aankho me tera naam h

pehchan le

San kuch mere liye tere baad hai

sau baaton ki ik baat hai

main na jaunga tujhe kbhi chhod me

yeah Jaan le

o karam khudaya hai

mujhe tumse milaya hai

tujhpe marke hi toh

mujhe jeena aaya hai

o tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

tu raat diwani

main zard sitara

o tere sang yaara

khush rang bhara

main behta musafir

tu tehra kinara

finally wrote it aish I hope u like it .

I know jyada acha ni likha h

happy bday once again

keep loving

love u lods

and I hope mene sbhi ko bore ni kiya ho .


End file.
